LA VUE TE CONVIENT ?
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Naruto a besoin d'un logement et le trouvera en s'occupant d'Itachi.
1. Nouveau travail ?

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews »**  
**Bêta : QcFanficGirl**  
**Pairing : ItaNaru**  
**Rating : M **  
**Genre : Romance **  
**Influence : Le temps d'un week-end d'Al Pacino. **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto, assis à son bureau bancal, regardait les locations d'appartement sur Internet en soupirant. Il ne trouvait rien dans son mince budget, son petit boulot de serveur à l'Ichiraku ne suffisait pas à vivre convenablement surtout qu'il dépensait la plupart de ses salaires dans les ramens du restaurant.

Il devait se dépêcher de trouver pourtant, l'immeuble où il logeait allait être détruit pour son insalubrité. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, il savait que ça arriverait un jour à force de voir le moisi tapisser les murs de son studio.

Aussi loin que Naruto se souvienne, il avait toujours été seul. Il se débrouillait depuis sa majorité, jusque-là, il avait été baladé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil sans créer de véritables liens car seul l'argent de l'État intéressait ceux qui le prenaient sous leur toit.

Il continua de vaguer sur la toile quand son attention fut attirée par une bannière publicitaire. En temps normal, il ne s'attardait pas dessus car il s'agissait de cookies qui faisaient leur travail mais pour une fois, il cliqua dessus.

Naruto fut redirigé sur le site de sa commune. Il s'y attarda une bonne heure, découvrant que la municipalité mettait en place des missions rémunérées pour aider des personnes en difficultés. Il y avait de tout, ça allait de la simple octogénaire qui avait besoin de faire ses courses aux personnes handicapées ayant besoin de compagnie constante. Il s'arrêta sur une annonce alléchante pour sa situation.

Une famille proposait un hébergement ainsi que les repas, en échange de veiller jours et nuits sur un homme aveugle. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il s'inscrivit sur le site et envoya sa candidature.

Si Naruto obtenait ce travail, il serait à l'abri quelque temps et ça serait un parfait tremplin pour trouver un véritable travail et s'installer convenablement. Il devait avoir ce travail, il ferait tout pour.

* * *

_**Quelques jours plus tard...**_

Naruto avait du mal à cacher sa stupeur mais surtout son malaise. La villa qui lui faisait face était immense. Elle était magnifique et dans un style très moderne. La porte s'ouvrit sur un bel homme brun à la peau opaline. Naruto déglutit.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki ?

Il hocha la tête. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire avant qu'une petite fille attire son attention. Il la prit dans ses bras et la ressemblance fut frappante. Naruto s'attendrit devant le père et sa fille. Ce spectacle lui réchauffait toujours le cœur. Ne pas avoir de famille ne l'avait pas rendu allergique, bien au contraire, il désirait en avoir une. Malgré tout, son attirance pour les hommes serait un obstacle pour avoir des enfants, surtout dans la société dans laquelle il vivait.

\- C'est le monsieur qui va aider tonton ?

L'adulte lui pinça le nez avant de lui dire que c'était mal poli de parler des gens devant eux. Elle s'excusa en se présentant puis Naruto fit de même :

\- Enchanté Sarada, je suis Naruto et je suis là pour l'aider effectivement.

Naruto s'amusa d'avoir un entretien avec la jeune fille qui lui posa mille questions à l'heure. Il y répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait sous le regard bienveillant mais attentif du papa. Il venait de marquer un point. Le papa la renvoya gentiment vers sa mère qui devait se trouver à l'intérieur et il invita Naruto à rentrer.

L'intérieur de la villa était à l'image de l'extérieur, moderne et stylé. Les murs étaient dans des tons blanc et gris. La cuisine qu'il traversa était principalement dans un marbre noir et des électroménagers en inox, sans parler du salon au canapé en cuir blanc.

Naruto se sentit moins coupable de profiter de leur hospitalité alors qu'il n'y connaissait rien en soin quelconque.

\- Asseyez-vous, lui proposa le brun.

Naruto prit place sur le canapé, il s'assit sur le bout par peur de faire une trace dessus.

\- Pardonnez mon manque de convenance Monsieur Uzumaki. Je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha. Vous avez déjà rencontré ma fille et ma femme ne va pas tarder.

\- Aucun problème, je ne m'arrête pas à ça, le rassura-t-il d'un sourire. Vous pouvez m'appeler Naruto.

L'homme acquiesça puis resta silencieux mais Naruto avait l'impression de passer sous scanner. Lui en tout cas ne se gêna pas. Sasuke Uchiha portait un magnifique costume bleu marine avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleue. Il dégageait un petit quelque chose d'inaccessible mais en même temps son visage n'était pas impassible, évoquer sa femme et sa fille le détendait. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son frère qui arriva dans la conversation.

\- Mon frère Itachi est aveugle, c'est pour lui que j'ai posé l'annonce.

\- Est-ce que je peux demander ce qui a conduit à sa cécité ?

\- Vous pouvez mais je ne vous répondrai pas.

Naruto comprit qu'il n'allait pas en savoir davantage sur l'homme dont il devait s'occuper sauf si cet homme en question décidait de répondre à ses questions. Avec cette simple réponse, il comprenait que le côté personnel n'avait pas sa place dans le travail. C'était clair. Il s'occuperait de l'aîné et c'est tout. Le reste ne le regardait pas.

\- En quoi consiste exactement le travail ? se renseigna-t-il.

\- Veuillez sur lui et lui tenir compagnie. Mon aîné a appris à se débrouiller avec son handicap. Il est autonome, il n'a besoin de personne.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Selon lui, le coupa le brun. Je ne suis pas de cet avis.

Sasuke, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il semblait contrarié. Cette attitude mis la puce à l'oreille de Naruto. Le brun était surprotecteur envers son aîné mais il se retenait. Naruto appris que Sasuke, sa femme et sa fille partaient pour le week-end dans le sud pour fêter un mariage dans la belle-famille.

\- Si le week-end se passe bien avec mon frère, vous aurez un contrat permanent avec tous les avantages décris dans l'annonce.

Naruto retint une grimace, il savait qu'il aurait une période d'essai, mais il s'attendait à ce que la personne dont il allait s'occuper avait vraiment besoin d'aide et non d'une nounou. Même si d'un côté ça l'arrangeait parce qu'il n'y connaissait rien au soin qu'on pouvait apporter à un aveugle, ça allait être plus compliqué de prouver son utilité.

\- Évidemment que ça va bien se passer, entendirent-ils.

Naruto se retourna en même temps que Sasuke. L'homme qui avait parlé se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Si le cadet était beau, l'aîné était à se damner. La chevelure brune tombait en cascade sur l'épaule gauche, deux mèches semblables à celles de Sasuke retombaient sur les côtés de son visage. Les yeux n'étaient pas cachés derrière des paupières ou des lunettes, ils regardaient son frère sans vraiment le voir, des pupilles noirs bien dilatées. Il était habillé simplement d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon noir.

\- N'est-ce pas ? demanda l'homme en se tournant dans sa direction.

Naruto déglutit quand les billes le fixèrent. Il avait l'impression qu'il le regardait vraiment. Un sourire rassurant naquît sur les lèvres fines. Ce n'était pas la seule chose fine dans le visage qui lui faisait face. Même si les traits étaient davantage marqués que son cadet, ils restaient doux. Seuls les cernes sous les yeux donnaient un peu de dureté et d'âge.

Un raclement de gorge l'obligea à détourner le regard et se confondre en excuse. Il se redressa immédiatement et partit à la rencontre de l'aveugle.

\- Enchanté, je suis Naruto.

\- Itachi, lui répondit l'homme en tendant la main.

Naruto la prit sans hésitation mais il regretta quand sa peau frissonna au contact. Il se demanda néanmoins si ça venait de la chaleur qui émanait de l'homme ou s'il s'agissait de la voix délicieusement calme.

\- Il est temps d'y aller.

Une jeune femme se joignit à eux. Elle dégageait une certaine force. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge fendue sur un côté, un simple bracelet pour bijoux. Ses yeux émeraudes regardaient son mari avec admiration et amour. Naruto ne releva pas sa couleur de cheveux atypique. Le rose allait parfaitement avec le personnage.

Sarada arriva dans une petite robe rouge avec des bottes bleu. Elle dit au revoir à son oncle en tendant les bras et il la récupéra. Front contre front, il lui demanda d'être très sage avant de l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. La mère récupéra sa fille, embrassant à son tour son beau-frère.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon beau-frère est moins compliqué à vivre que mon mari, lui sourit gentiment la femme.

Elle se présenta rapidement avant d'embrasser son mari qui fit la moue à la réflexion. Les filles s'éclipsèrent, les laissant de nouveaux seuls. Sasuke mit un temps fou à dire au revoir, il ne semblait pas serein à son départ. Il fallut que son ainé s'approche de lui pour lui mettre une pichenette sur le front et lui souhaiter un bon week-end.

Quand Sasuke ferma la porte de la villa derrière lui, un silence s'étira dans le salon. Itachi regardait Naruto, un petit sourire d'encouragement sur les lèvres, et lui le fixait, sans savoir quoi faire. Avec son éternel franc parlé, il lança :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

XxX

Naruto zappait les chaînes sur la télévision. Il s'ennuyait. La journée s'était passée tranquillement, trop tranquillement pour lui. Itachi n'avait absolument pas besoin d'aide. Il savait parfaitement se déplacer dans la villa, comme s'il la connaissait aux centimètres carrés près. Même pour se nourrir, Itachi savait utiliser la plaque électrique qui émettait des signaux pour le prévenir que les plaques étaient chaudes. En fait, toute la maison était équipée pour aider le non-voyant.

Il soupira intérieurement. Naruto allait servir de nounou pour le week-end puis Itachi trouverait un moyen de convaincre son cadet de ne pas le garder car il ne servait, vraiment, à rien.

\- Un problème Naruto ?

Naruto se figea à la question d'Itachi. Il n'avait peut-être pas soupiré intérieurement. Il hésita un instant à mentir avant d'être fidèle à lui-même :

\- Je ne sers à rien. Et je suis sûr que votre frère sait très bien que vous n'avez besoin de personne.

\- Il le sait mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être buté, répondit Itachi en posant son roman en braille sur ses genoux.

Naruto lui demanda aussitôt pourquoi, il sentait que son vis-à-vis était ouvert pour parler et il en avait marre de regarder la télévision. Il coupa le son de cette dernière et se concentra sur Itachi.

\- Mon petit-frère se tient pour responsable de ma cécité.

Itachi lui expliqua vaguement avoir accompagné Sasuke dans une convention scientifique où les chimistes étaient à l'honneur. Il reçût de l'acide dans les yeux en regardant une démonstration. Depuis le cadet s'occupait constamment de son ainé, sans jamais se plaindre ou faillir. Bien qu'il essayât de le convaincre d'agir autrement, Sasuke avait construit sa vie en fonction de la sienne mais ça commençait à lui peser, surtout vis-à-vis de sa belle-sœur et sa filleule. Itachi avait réclamé un peu de liberté en faisait un deal : Sasuke déménageait et commençait enfin à vivre sa vie pour lui en échange d'une personne qui le veillerait jour et nuit.

\- Ça vous convient vraiment ? voulu savoir Naruto.

\- Je mentirais si je disais que c'est le cas mais je préfère ça que la présence de mon frère jusqu'à ma mort. Il mérite mieux que restreindre sa vie.

Il s'arrêta le temps d'une grande inspiration avant d'enchaîner :

\- Évidemment, je préférerais que la personne qui veille sur moi soit mon compagnon et non un inconnu qui veut simplement un toit et des repas mais dans ma situation je crois que je vais me contenter de ça, du moins pour le moment.

Naruto se sentit miteux, il baissa les yeux de honte. C'est vrai qu'il passait pour un profiteur. Il s'excusa du bout des lèvres et Itachi s'excusa à son tour de sa maladresse, il ne voulait pas l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

\- Au fait, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez besoin de ce travail ?

Itachi dût sentir son malaise car il n'insista pas mais Naruto trouva cela légitime de lui expliquer ce qui l'amenait à être à ses côtés pour s'occuper de lui.

\- Mon appartement va être détruit pour insalubrité et mon précédent travail ne me permettait pas de trouver un endroit convenable. Je n'ai pas de famille, ni de petit-copain pour m'ouvrir sa porte donc me voilà.

Il ne s'étala pas sur son passé, ils se connaissaient à peine pour le faire mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, si sa période d'essai était validée, il lui raconterait. Itachi ne rebondit pas sur sa confession et Naruto décida de remettre la télévision mais il ne s'y intéressa pas. Calé contre l'angle du canapé, la tête reposée contre sa main, il dévia le regard de l'écran pour le poser sur Itachi. L'homme avait évoqué « un compagnon » et non « une compagne » mais surtout, il releva seulement maintenant que le non-voyant pensait que sa cécité était responsable de son célibat mais ce n'était pas logique à ses yeux.

Pour Naruto, Itachi ne pouvait, certes, pas voir le monde qui l'entourait mais il était autonome. Très autonome. Il savait tout faire, tout seul, il fallait simplement que les objets ne bougent pas dans les pièces qu'Itachi connaissait par cœur. Évidemment, pour lui qui était bordélique, ça serait compliqué mais n'ayant pas beaucoup d'affaires, il se contenterait de les laisser dans sa chambre, enfin si Naruto était engagé. Après, peut-être qu'en dehors de son environnement, la personne qui l'accompagnait devait rester à ses côtés et lui faciliter ses déplacements mais était-ce vraiment contraignant ? Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas devenir une habitude ?

Et puis, il fallait être honnête, Itachi était un magnifique spécimen. Bien sûr que ça ne suffisait pas dans une relation et pour compenser les difficultés d'une telle situation mais merde ça valait la peine d'essayer, non ?

\- Est-ce que la vue vous plait ?

\- Oui.

Naruto s'entendit répondre avant de comprendre que son cerveau avait commandé à sa bouche de répondre sans filtre. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour sa franchise déplacée quand Itachi se mit à rire.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes toujours aussi direct ?

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Un vieux tic.

\- Toujours. Je suis impatient et j'agis souvent sans réfléchir. Je suis assez entier et je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'a jamais porté préjudice, avoua-t-il.

Il se tut quand l'homme ferma son livre en braille, le posant sur la petite table d'appoint à ses côtés, et se leva pour le rejoindre. Il s'assit et Naruto se redressa pour lui faire face après avoir baissé le volume de la télévision. Il attendit. Itachi le regardait de ses yeux noirs puis il leva une main jusqu'à son visage, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres.

\- Je peux ? demanda son vis-à-vis.

Naruto acquiesça en hochant dans la tête avant de le dire à voix haute.

Itachi toucha sa joue droite du bout des doigts puis son autre main trouva sa joue gauche. Naruto ferma les yeux et laissa l'homme face à lui imprimer chaque courbe de son visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir que le non-voyant tentait, avec son sens du touché, de retracer son visage pour l'imager derrière ses yeux vides.

\- La peau tannée ?

\- Un point.

\- Yeux marron ?

\- Essayez encore.

Naruto sourit. Le jeu l'amusait. Il laissa encore Itachi l'examiner.

\- Vert ?

\- Une chance sur trois, malheureusement c'était la dernière. Bleu très clair.

\- Pas roux ? demanda Itachi en touchant la texture de ses cheveux.

\- Non pas roux, confirma-t-il. Alors blond ou brun ? Pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Si je réponds juste, qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

\- Un baiser ?

Sa proposition ne sembla pas surprendre Itachi pourtant, sans réponse Naruto décida de changer la sienne :

\- Ce que vous voulez.

Son vis-à-vis signa de la tête avant de répondre :

\- Blond.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Sa réponse confirma à Itachi qu'il avait eu juste. Ce dernier le toucha encore quelques secondes avant de revenir sur ses joues et caresser ses cicatrices. Elles ne se voyaient presque pas, seulement en été quand il bronzait vraiment mais elles se sentaient si on les touchait.

\- Comment vous-êtes-vous fait ces blessures ?

Naruto prit les poignets d'Itachi de ses mains pour les abaisser.

\- Les enfants peuvent être très cruels.

Cette partie de son enfance n'était pas la plus joyeuse. Même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. On avait fait de sa vie un enfer pour sa différence il n'avait pas de famille. Les enfants l'avaient mis encore plus à l'écart, rendant sa différence encore plus grande. Il avait subi des brimades, autant physiques que psychologiques.

Itachi ne lui demanda pas davantage, son ton devait suffire à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Naruto, les mains toujours sur les poignets, fixa la bouche fine à quelques centimètres de la sienne, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Il hésita à les goûter, après tout, il doutait que le cadet de la famille lui accorde plus que ce week-end alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

\- À quoi pensez-vous ? demanda doucement Itachi.

\- À ma bouche sur la vôtre mais aussi à votre petit-frère qui va me poursuivre pour harcèlement.

Le rire que lui offrit Itachi entraîna le sien. Naruto venait de caser le moment.

\- Je croyais que vous agissiez sans réfléchir.

\- Souvent mais pas tout le temps, répondit Naruto.

Itachi s'approcha de sa bouche, lui demandant si lui l'embrassait, est-ce que Naruto porterait plainte pour abus. Ce à quoi il le provoqua d'essayer pour voir. Sans réfléchir ou se taquiner davantage, Itachi vint cueillir ses lèvres.

XxX

Naruto, assis sur le lit, leva les bras pour qu'Itachi puisse le débarrasser de son t-shirt. Ce dernier revint aussitôt prendre ses lèvres et Naruto s'accrocha aux cheveux noirs. Il se laissa allonger sur le dos tandis qu'il retirait l'élastique des cheveux d'Itachi. Il passa les doigts dedans, jaugeant de la douceur et de la souplesse tout en savourant les baisers de son amant. Itachi prenait son temps et Naruto, qui avait plus l'habitude de chevauchés sauvages, se laissa complètement faire. Malgré tout, il n'était pas à l'aise avec la situation, quelque chose le retenait et il ne se gêna pas pour en faire part à son amant :

\- J'ai l'impression que je profite de vous.

Itachi, qui était partit à la découverte de son torse, s'arrêta, revenant à sa hauteur. Il posa une main sur sa joue et lui donna un chaste baiser avant de répondre :

\- Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas eu de présence dans mon lit à cause de mon cadet, crois-moi, je suis celui qui se sert de l'autre.

Naruto dégagea une mèche qui retombait sur leur visage, il la replaça derrière l'oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de faire l'amour dans le noir ?

Naruto changea de sujet, simplement parce que la réponse d'Itachi à sa précédente interrogation lui suffisait.

\- Est-ce que tu veux le savoir ? demanda Itachi en comprenant réellement la question.

Ils laissèrent tomber les politesses et Naruto n'en fut que soulagé. Vouvoyez un homme avec qui il s'envoyait en l'air était bizarre.

\- Oui.

Itachi lui vola un baiser avant de chercher son t-shirt posé quelques minutes plus tôt au bord du lit. Il se suréleva, exigea gentiment que Naruto se redresse puis lui cacha les yeux avec le tissu. Il fit un nœud et s'enquit de la visibilité. Naruto lui confirma qu'il ne voyait vraiment plus rien et Itachi en fut plus que satisfait.

\- Concentre-toi sur tous tes autres sens. Abandonne-toi, je suis sûr que tu n'auras jamais connu une étreinte aussi sensitive, lui chuchota Itachi à l'oreille, le faisant frissonner. Recule-toi au milieu du lit et déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Naruto s'aida de ses mains et de ses pieds pour se positionner puis lentement, il se défit des derniers vêtements qui le couvraient. Naruto était complètement à la merci de son amant qui était dans son élément, contrairement à lui. Itachi le laissa dans une attente excitante. Naruto ne savait pas où se trouvait son amant, ni ce qu'il comptait faire de lui. L'embrasser, le toucher, le lécher ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il attendait. Son érection, déjà bien droite, se tendit douloureusement quand une bouche le surpris. Son membre fut délicieusement pris dans une chaleur humide et il gémit. Naruto se maintenait d'une main en arrière tandis que l'autre reprit sa place dans les cheveux noirs. Il savoura la fellation, exerçant plus ou moins des pressions sur le crâne pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Bon sang, que c'est bon, haleta Naruto en se laissant tomber en arrière, ne pouvant pas se retenir davantage.

Itachi lui grignota le gland. Même si Naruto comprenait que certains hommes craignent les dents, lui, il adorait. Il réclama davantage et l'obtint avant que toutes caresses cessent, le remettant dans l'attente.

Naruto respirait difficilement. Itachi l'aida à reprendre son souffle en se contentant d'attouchements aériens. Il frissonna à chaque geste l'effleurant et trembla à chaque baiser sur sa peau. Il n'y avait pas un centimètre carré de sa peau qu'Itachi n'avait pas gouté, sentit ou touché.

\- Plus, quémanda-t-il suppliant.

Itachi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Naruto entendit des bruits de succions avant que deux doigts mouillés massent son anus. Il prit une forte inspiration, ferma les yeux sous le t-shirt et se détendit au maximum. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport et en étant passif, ça remontait à plusieurs mois mais son corps n'avait rien oublié. L'excitation l'aida à engloutir les deux intrus.

\- Ton corps ne me résiste pas, souligna Itachi en revenant prendre sa bouche.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, autorisant son accès. Il fit rencontrer sa langue avec sa comparse et elles dansèrent jusqu'à que le souffle leur manque.

\- Parce que j'ai terriblement envie de toi. Prends-moi maintenant ! exigea-t-il.

Itachi le délaissa une petite minute et Naruto tendit l'oreille. Il reconnut le bruit caractéristique d'un carré d'aluminium se déchirer et d'un capuchon d'une bouteille de lubrifiant s'ouvrir. Il n'y tint pas. Naruto prit son sexe en main et se branla pour soulager la pression. Il avait terriblement envie de jouir. Quand il perçut la présence d'Itachi au-dessus de lui, il redoubla la vitesse de ses va-et-vient. Le membre de son amant pressa contre son entrée. Ce dernier poussa, s'enfonçant lentement et Naruto ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux quand le gland passa sa barrière annale et qu'Itachi le repli entièrement.

\- Étroit, trembla Itachi, ce qui fit sourire Naruto de satisfaction.

Naruto, bien que son corps ne lui refusât aucun plaisir, il en procurait beaucoup plus. Il avait toujours été très serré et ses partenaires, chanceux de l'avoir ainsi, le bénissait presque pendant le rapport. Naruto savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il faisait dans une étreinte charnelle et il adorait quand son amant était de taille moyenne, ne l'écartant pas trop pour lui faire mal mais pas non plus petit pour qu'il ne sente rien.

Itachi nicha son visage dans son cou, soufflant de l'air chaud en même temps qu'il venait et sortait de son corps. Naruto croisa ses bras dans le dos d'Itachi et profita de la position intime que leur offrait le missionnaire. Son amant lui faisait l'amour bien qu'il s'agisse sûrement de la seule fois où ils coucheraient ensemble mais Naruto n'aurait pas voulu le contraire. Cette atmosphère intime était parfaite à ses yeux, il connaissait Itachi que depuis quelques heures mais elle lui correspondait. Plus que ça, elle leur correspondait quand ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Naruto sentit Itachi se surélever puis deux mains retracèrent le contour de son visage jusqu'au t-shirt qui disparut de ses yeux. Il les ouvrit pour découvrir le visage de son amant en plein orgasme. La tête rejetée légèrement en arrière, les joues colorées, la bouche entrouverte et les cheveux longs retombant à moitié sur son visage.

Cette vision le propulsa aussitôt vers la jouissance, il éjacula entre leur corps, tachant leur torse.

Itachi se décala sur le côté, s'allongeant. Il repoussa ses mèches de cheveux et reprit son souffle. Naruto fit de même, laissant un silence agréable s'étirer entre eux.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda doucement Naruto.

\- Maintenant ? reprit Itachi en tendant une main vers la joue striée, on profite du week-end avant que ma police personnelle rentre à la maison et te fasse passer un interrogatoire.

Naruto se mit à rire par intermittence. Il monta sur Itachi à califourchon. L'idée lui plaisait beaucoup. À défaut de ne pas obtenir ce poste, il pouvait bien en profiter.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur :_**

_Et bien voilà, pour tous ceux et celles qui m'avait demandé ce pairing, le voilà enfin. De base, cette histoire était un SasuNaru sur plusieurs chp que je n'avais jamais écrit mais finalement il correspondait mieux à un ItaNaru, cependant je l'ai raccourci en 2 chp donc forcement, vous pouvez avoir l'impression que ça va un peu vite mais on sait tous que Naruto ne perd jamais son temps x)._

_Donc voilà la question : est-ce que vous avez assez aimé cette histoire pour je vous poste le seconde chp dans quelques jours où je le mets pour le p52 ?_

_Si ce n'est pas le cas, je comprends et je remercie d'avance toutes les guest qui écriront sur cet OS._

_PS: N'hésitez pas à me des titres pour cette histoire ! je ne sais toujours pas quoi mettre ..._


	2. Nouvelle vie ?

Naruto était stressé, très stressé et Itachi le ressentait aussi. Ce dernier passa une main au-dessus du levier de vitesse pour la poser sur sa cuisse. Naruto lui offrit un sourire que son amant ne pouvait voir. Amant et plus officiellement, entre eux, petit-ami depuis plusieurs mois.

En effet, après leur week-end passé au lit. Naruto pensait vraiment devoir retrouver un logement et un travail mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Itachi l'avait embauché en forçant un peu la main à Sasuke. Le cadet n'avait eu aucune raison de refuser si ce n'est qu'il désirait être le seul à s'occuper de son aîné, ce qu'Itachi ne voulait plus. Itachi voulait que son petit-frère vive enfin sa vie avec sa femme et sa fille sans se préoccuper de lui, du moins pas à ce niveau-là.

Ils n'en parlèrent pas mais leur relation évolua au fil des jours et très naturellement. Des baisers volés, des caresses et gestes spontanés. Naruto avait facilement appris à vivre avec le handicape d'Itachi, sachant qu'à la base, il avait été engagé pour cela. Évidemment, devant Sasuke et les autres, il restait l'aide dont Itachi avait besoin au quotidien.

Sauf ce soir.

En temps normal, Naruto ne venait pas quand Itachi sortait en famille mais ce soir, il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Il voulait que son cadet apprenne qu'ils étaient ensemble, seulement ça le stressait vraiment. Pourtant, il était celui qui avait demandé à officialiser leur relation. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le cache.

Si Naruto avait remarqué que Sasuke aimait profondément Itachi au point de délaisser sa femme et sa fille, il savait que c'était réciproque pour Itachi. Si Sasuke ne le validait pas, Naruto pouvait dire au revoir à la villa dans laquelle il logeait, à tous les avantages de ce boulot, qui n'en était plus vraiment un mais par-dessus tout et le plus important, il dirait au revoir à sa relation avec Itachi. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas encore dit à haute voix mais il était amoureux de son petit-ami.

Naruto aimait tout chez Itachi bien qu'ils ne soient pas du même monde. Naruto n'avait rien de raffiné et pourtant son amant n'avait rien dit à être un peu bousculé de temps à autre. Il avait appris que Sasuke traitait souvent son ainé comme un jouet cassé, tout le contraire de Naruto. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils s'équilibraient. Itachi lui faisait découvrir d'autres facettes, plus sophistiquées du monde. Certes, certains domaines l'ennuyaient tout comme son amant mais chacun aimait découvrir le monde à travers le regard de l'autre. Un regard totalement différent. Et pourtant sur les fondamentaux de la vie, ils étaient le parfait miroir de l'autre.

\- Quand il va savoir qu'on a couché ensemble dès le premier soir, je vais faire un aller simple, paniqua-t-il.

\- Il n'est pas obligé de connaître les détails de notre histoire.

Naruto lui lança un regard en biais, vraiment pas convaincu. Il savait que Sasuke allait lui faire passer un interrogatoire dans les règles et qu'il finirait sûrement par lâcher le morceau.

\- Je ne te vois pas mais je peux deviner ta tête alors arrête de me regarder comme ça et détends-toi. Tout se passera bien.

Itachi attendit qu'ils se garent pour se pencher sur ses lèvres et l'embrasser.

\- Si je sens que ce n'est pas le bon moment, je lui dirais une prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Naruto acquiesça, le remerciant d'un autre baiser. Il adorait la sollicitude dont faisait preuve Itachi à son égard mais il ne comptait pas se dégonfler. Une fois qu'il y sera, il dirait tout à son futur beau-frère et il se battrait pour cette relation si Sasuke se mettait entre eux. Il l'obligerait à l'accepter.

XxX

Naruto et Itachi rentrèrent dans le restaurant côte à côte. La main au creux de son bras pour avancer. Ils retrouvèrent Sasuke, Sakura et Sarada dans le hall. Ils se saluèrent tous et Naruto profita du câlin de la petite fille, qui l'adorait, pour laisser la pression redescendre. S'il avait séduit l'oncle, la nièce et la belle-sœur, il arriverait bien à séduire le père.

La réceptionniste du restaurant les accueilli avant de les diriger à la table qu'ils avaient réservée.

Ils s'installèrent et Naruto prit la main d'Itachi pour lui faire toucher les couverts, l'assiette et le verre, l'aidant à mémoriser les placements. Il agit instinctivement sous le regard scrutateur de Sasuke. Naruto se pencha à l'oreille de son amant et comme quand ils sortaient que tous les deux, il lui décrivit ce qu'il voyait.

\- Tous les serveurs sont tirés à quatre épingles, de vrais pingouins. La salle doit être nettoyée à la brosse à dent et les lustres sont tellement astiqués que les mouches doivent foncées dedans. Quant à la décoration, je suis sûr que le soir, quand c'est fermé, il transforme la salle en club BDSM.

Au fur et à mesure de sa description, les lèvres d'Itachi s'étirèrent jusqu'à former un véritable sourire. Son amant adorait ses descriptions farfelues et sorties de nulle part.

\- C'est quoi un club BDSM ? demanda Sarada, faisant tourner quelques têtes dans sa direction.

Naruto se figea, il pensait avoir chuchoté mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'excusa silencieusement auprès de Sakura et surtout Sasuke qui le regardait bizarrement. Il se racla la gorge tout en se redressant bien droit sur sa chaise. Quelques secondes plus tard, un serveur arriva et leur tendit les menus. Quand il donna celui d'Itachi, ce dernier tendit maladroitement la main devant lui et le serveur le récupéra en s'exprimant :

\- Pardon, je n'avais pas remarqué, vous n'en avez pas besoin du coup.

\- Effectivement, il n'en a pas besoin merci, on va partager le mien, rétorqua aussi sec Naruto en ouvrant son menu, le plaçant devant Itachi et se rapprochant.

_Quel crétin ce serveur._

Ce n'est pas parce qu'Itachi était aveugle qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre un menu au restaurant. Ça le fit rager.

\- Je pense que le serveur a perdu son pourboire, lança distraitement Sakura en zieutant la carte du restaurant.

\- C'est sûr ! confirmèrent Sasuke et Naruto en même temps.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent et échangèrent un rictus de connivence avant de regarder, à leur tour, la carte.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

\- La daurade à la pistache.

Encore une fois, Sasuke et Naruto avait parlé en même temps. Ce qui fit, de nouveau, sourire Itachi.

\- Vous connaissez vraiment ses goûts, souligna Sasuke.

Naruto lui expliqua calmement, malgré son cœur qui battait d'appréhension, que c'était normal vu la situation et le nombre de mois qu'il vivait avec Itachi.

\- Il les connait mais il me conseille toujours un autre plat qu'il voudrait me faire essayer, lança Itachi en attendant la seconde proposition de son amant.

\- Le burger au bœuf de Chalosse.

\- Sérieusement ? intervint Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, il est très bon, j'en ai un bon souvenir.

_Malgré la personne qui me l'a fait découvrir_, se retint de dire Naruto.

Tout le monde releva sa dernière phrase mais c'est Sakura qui lui demanda à quelle occasion il était venu ici. Naruto se maudit. Du bout des lèvres, il avoua que c'était son ancien compagnon mais qu'il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avant d'avoir vu la carte, fallait dire que Naruto n'était pas du genre à retenir le nom d'un restaurant ou l'endroit, seul ce qui rentrait dans son estomac était le plus important.

Le serveur les interrompit, ils passèrent commande puis repartit.

\- Donc Naruto, vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie maintenant ?

La question de Sasuke était innocente et Naruto se dit que c'était le moment parfait pour avouer sa relation avec Itachi quand il se fit couper la parole :

\- Naruto ?

Ce dernier se crispa quand la voix de son ancien compagnon résonna à ses oreilles. Il jura discrètement.

Quel pourcentage de chance avait-il pour être invité dans le restaurant où son ancien compagnon l'avait amené et se retrouver face à lui ?

Il se tourna pour le voir en compagnie d'une magnifique femme aux cheveux noir retombant au creux de ses reins et des yeux magnifiquement clair, il la reconnut aussitôt comme sa femme. Sans le contrôler, les personnes autour de lui devinrent flou.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Inuzuka, le salua-t-il poliment. Mlle Hûyga enfin Madame Inuzuka, je voulais dire, se reprit Naruto.

\- Pardon mais nous nous connaissons ? sourit la jeune femme, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Naruto se leva de la table en s'excusant maladroitement.

\- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'étais stagiaire dans l'entreprise de votre cousin, je travaillais à l'étage de votre mari.

\- Oh oui, ça y est ça me revient, dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour le saluer. Mon mari me parlait souvent de vous. Vous êtes le stagiaire casse-cou qui avez obligé mon mari à veiller tard la nuit. Je dois dire qu'il m'a quelque peu délaissée pendant votre stage. J'étais un peu jalouse.

Elle se mit à rire de sa propre pensée, comme si c'était ridicule de ressentir ça. Il se mit à rire nerveusement, se grattant l'arrière du crâne car une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que la femme face à lui n'était pas dupe.

\- Croyez-moi quand j'ai appris qu'il avait une belle femme qui l'attendait à la maison, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour le libérer de ses obligations envers moi.

\- Et je vous en remercie mais c'est dommage de ne pas avoir continuer à travailler dans l'entreprise, Kiba m'a dit que vous étiez un bon élément.

Naruto la remercia mais lui expliqua que travailler dans un bureau ne lui correspondait pas. Il omit la véritable raison qui était qu'il avait découvert que son amant était marié à la cousine du patron de l'entreprise. Quand il l'avait su, il avait vu rouge et quitter Kiba ainsi que son stage sans préavis. Naruto était un homme de valeur et même si les moments qu'il avait vécu avec son supérieur avaient été magnifiques, l'homme les avait salis avec son mensonge.

La réceptionniste du restaurant invita le couple à rejoindre leur table et Kiba envoya sa femme à leur réservation, restant encore face à Naruto. Quand elle s'éloigna, il prit la parole :

\- Naruto, je suis désolé.

\- Tu as presque deux ans de retard Kiba, maintenant retourne voir ta femme avant que je lui confirme ses doutes.

Sa menace était du vent. Naruto ne le ferait jamais, il n'avait pas brisé ce couple dans le passé, il ne comptait pas le faire dans le présent, ni dans l'avenir mais Naruto ne supportait pas d'avoir son ex face à lui. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec des sentiments encore enfuis en lui, bien au contraire.

Kiba s'excusa encore une fois avant de partir. Naruto se rassit à sa place en soupirant. Il sursauta quand la main d'Itachi trouva la sienne.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Naruto tapota la main sur la sienne avant de la délaisser. Il avait complètement oublié où il était et avec qui il était. Il s'excusa à son tour pour l'intrusion du couple et répondit qu'il allait bien.

\- Un homme marié.

Tandis que Sakura se tourna vers son mari pour lui demander de ne pas être aussi condescendant, Itachi tourna ses yeux vides dans sa direction pour lui déconseiller de dire un mot de plus mais c'était trop tard, Naruto répondit :

\- C'est ma vie personnelle, merci de ne pas vous en mêlez. Vous n'êtes que mon employeur.

\- Justement et je suis marié, je devrais pourtant être à votre goût.

\- Ça suffit, trancha durement Itachi.

Naruto et Sasuke s'affrontèrent du regard et le reste du repas se passa dans un froid glacial. Il fut écourté avant le dessert par Itachi qui demanda à Naruto de le ramener à la maison. Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire.

XxX

Sasuke conduisait en direction de sa propre maison, celle qu'il avait fait construire quand Naruto avait commencé à prendre soin de son aîné. Elle était à peine à cinq minutes de la villa. À un croisement, il tourna à droite tandis que la voiture de son frère que Naruto conduisait, tourna à gauche. Il regarda dans son rétroviseur pour voir sa fille endormie puis il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme qui avait les traits tirés. Il hésita à s'enquérir de sa pensée mais il savait qu'elle allait lui passer un savon et il ne savait pas s'il en avait envie, finalement elle prit la décision pour lui :

\- Tu étais obligé de faire cette réflexion désobligeante ?

\- Non, mais je l'ai fait.

\- Pourquoi ? voulu-t-elle savoir.

Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Quand il voyait Naruto et son ainé, ça le contrariait. Le jeune homme qu'il avait engagé s'occupait bien d'Itachi. Peut-être un peu trop à son goût. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans leur vie, Sasuke se sentait inutile et il n'était pas idiot. Il voyait bien les regards et les gestes qu'ils échangeaient, ce n'était pas anodin même s'il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qui se passait entre Itachi et Naruto.

\- Ils vont très bien ensemble, ton frère est heureux à ses côtés et tu as peut-être tout gâché entre eux.

Les mots de sa femme lui comprimèrent le cœur. Elle avait raison. Itachi n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis l'apparition de Naruto, seulement Sasuke le vivait mal de ne pas être celui qui avait fait retrouver le bonheur à son aîné, lui qui se sentait encore coupable de sa cécité.

Arrivé à la maison, il déposa sa femme ainsi que sa fille et repartit en direction de la villa sous les yeux émeraude qui lui déconseillaient d'y aller. Il ne l'écouta pas et parcourut la courte distance pour retrouver son frère. Sa femme venait de lui confirmer que son ainé et Naruto étaient bel et bien ensemble, sûrement l'instinct féminin et il voulait mettre les choses au clair. Il voulait surtout s'assurer des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre mais aussi, si c'était sincère, qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne se mettrait jamais en travers de leur bonheur.

Il se gara dans la rue car le grand portail était déjà fermé. Il passa par le portillon d'où il avait les clés et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il trouva ouverte, pas en grand mais on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas été claquée. Il se permit de rentrer quand un éclat de voix et son prénom se fit entendre.

XxX

Naruto bouillait. Cette soirée avait été un désastre et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il n'avait pas desserré le volant pendant au moins cinq minutes avant qu'Itachi l'encourage à rentrer au chaud.

Itachi tenta pourtant de le faire redescendre :

\- Souffle un bon coup, ça ira mieux.

\- Non ! Sasuke ne nous accordera jamais sa bénédiction maintenant.

\- Ça m'est égal.

\- Bon sang Itachi, ce n'est pas vrai. L'avis de ton frère est super important pour toi. On le sait tous les deux. S'il dit que je ne suis pas fait pour toi et qu'il ne veut pas que je fasse partie de la famille, tu n'iras pas contre sa volonté.

Naruto continua à déblatérer sur sa poisse avec l'apparition de Kiba et sa femme. C'était une partie de son histoire amoureuse qu'il n'avait pas avouer à son amant car il en avait honte. Avoir fricoté avec un homme marié sans le savoir n'était pas quelque chose dont il était fier.

\- Calme-toi Naruto, lui demanda Itachi en lui prenant la main pour qu'il s'arrête devant lui.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine et Itachi le coinça contre l'îlot central. Naruto tenta de le repousser, sans grande conviction et sans succès. Itachi glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et le souleva pour l'asseoir sur l'îlot puis il les remonta jusqu'à ses bras pour l'obliger à les enrouler autour de sa nuque.

\- Naruto, ça m'est égal que tu aies eu une aventure avec un homme marié. Je ne suis pas idiot et Sasuke non plus, tout le monde a compris qu'il n'avait pas été honnête avec toi.

Naruto écarta les cuisses et pressa Itachi à s'approcher plus près de lui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Itachi balada une main sur son visage pour s'imager ses traits. Naruto avait pris l'habitude de ce geste pour qu'Itachi puisse déchiffrer complètement ses expressions et ses humeurs.

\- Oui je le suis. Naruto ce détail ne m'empêchera pas de te vouloir encore à mes côtés. J'aime ta personnalité depuis les premières heures que nous avons passées ensemble. Ton corps me rend fou depuis notre première étreinte. J'aime ta façon de me laisser mon indépendance tout en sentant ton regard bienveillant sur moi. J'aime que tu ne me voies pas comme une personne diminuée, que tu me traites comme un amant quelconque. J'aime que tu me sortes de ma zone de confort et que tu me fasses découvrir de nouvelles choses ou que tu me mettes face à des imprévus. J'aime ta façon de voir le monde et j'apprécie encore plus que tu essayes de me montrer ce que tu vois.

Naruto fondit à ses mots. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Je t'aime Itachi.

Itachi le serra dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Quand il libéra les lèvres de Naruto, ce dernier enfouit son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami et inspira profondément son odeur corporelle.

\- Je t'aime aussi Naruto, chuchota Itachi contre son oreille.

XxX

Sasuke, encore dans le hall, entendit les mots d'amour que Naruto offrit à son frère à la suite de la déclaration de son aîné. Il décida de rebrousser chemin. Il ne se doutait pas que leur relation en était aussi loin mais une chose était sûre, il ne se mettrait pas en travers. Naruto semblait véritablement amoureux d'Itachi et s'occupait de lui à merveille. Itachi lui avait également retourné ses sentiments et ça lui suffisait. Le bonheur de son grand-frère était le plus important.

\- J'ai envie de toi Itachi. Fais-moi l'amour.

La voix suppliante de Naruto fut le top départ pour qu'il sorte de la maison, refermant correctement et discrètement la porte derrière lui. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au portillon quand il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir de nouveau derrière lui. Itachi se trouvait dans l'embrassure. Sasuke se fit violence pour ne pas aider Itachi qui venait à sa rencontre. Le voir se déplacer aussi facilement dans son environnement ne devait pas l'étonner mais il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait trop materné.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux ? demanda-t-il quand Itachi s'arrêta face à lui.

\- Naruto me rend heureux, confirma son aîné en mettant ses mains sur son visage. Il est unique et il me rend commun. J'aime ce qu'il me fait ressentir.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant des mots de son grand-frère. Il devait lâcher prise mais ce n'était pas facile quand on avait vécu sa vie en fonction de celle d'un autre.

\- Il ne te remplacera jamais petit-frère. Il n'en a pas la prétention et je ne le laisserai pas faire.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et avala la boule d'émotion qu'il avait dans la gorge.

\- Va le retrouver, je crois qu'il a besoin de savoir que tu ne le quitteras pas, lança Sasuke, donnant silencieusement sa bénédiction.

Itachi posa son front contre le sien.

\- Merci.

Sasuke le regarda partir mais il eut quand même le droit à un petit rictus moqueur et une réflexion sur son intrusion nocturne :

\- La vue t'a plu ?

Itachi rentra à l'intérieur et Sasuke sourit. Il ne pouvait rien cacher à son frère. Que ce soit avant ou maintenant. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps avant de s'habituer à cette relation naissante mais il le ferait pour son aîné. Il était toute sa vie.

XxX

Naruto se réveilla d'un coup quand une petite fille sauta joyeusement sur le lit qu'il partageait avec Itachi. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait eu peur.

\- Sarada, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre de tonton ?

Il jura intérieurement. Sarada lui expliqua que son papa et sa maman était venu petit-déjeuner avec tonton et lui mais que, comme il n'était pas encore réveillé, on lui avait dit d'aller le sortir du lit. Elle l'avait d'abord cherché dans sa chambre avant de le trouver ici.

\- C'est un secret pour le moment. Papa et maman ne doivent pas savoir que j'ai dormi dans la chambre de tonton, d'accord ?

Sarada hocha vivement de la tête avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner à la cuisine, heureusement pour lui, Naruto avait remis son caleçon dans la nuit. Il se mit un short et un t-shirt avant de rejoindre tout le monde avec la petite fille.

Il salua Sakura d'un sourire sincère qu'elle lui rendit puis maladroitement Sasuke, encore mal à l'aise de l'altercation de la vieille. Quand Naruto se tourna vers Itachi pour lui dire bonjour, gardant une certaine distance, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire devant Sasuke, son amant combla la distance. Il posa une main sur sa joue, le doigt à la commissure de ses lèvres pour les identifiées puis Itachi l'embrassa naturellement, comme il le faisait tous les matins.

\- Bonjour, comme d'habitude ?

Naruto resta interdit, le corps cloué sur place. Itachi venait d'avouer leur relation. Il l'avait pris de court.

\- Naruto ? relança Itachi.

\- Oui, comme d'habitude, répondit-il mécaniquement.

Il n'osa pas regarder Sasuke mais Sarada attira son attention en s'exprimant innocemment :

\- Tonton et Naruto sont des amoureux alors, comme papa et maman, c'est pour ça que Naruto dormait dans la chambre de tonton. Ce n'est pas un secret alors ?

Naruto se mit à rivaliser avec le pot de confiture à la fraise sur la table de la cuisine surtout quand Sasuke répondit à sa fille :

\- Non ma fille, ce n'est plus un secret depuis hier soir quand j'ai vu tonton et Naruto s'embrasser.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, la honte, lança Naruto en se cachant le visage d'une main.

Il se souvint très bien de son petit moment de détresse la vieille surtout quand il avait demandé à Itachi de lui faire l'amour. Au moins, ça ne pouvait pas être plus clair comme déclaration. Maintenant Sasuke le savait.

Des petits rires lui parvinrent et il regarda la famille Uchiha se moquer gentiment de lui, même Sasuke afficha un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Au fait Naruto, l'interpella Sasuke quand Naruto récupéra sa tasse de lait. Tu es viré.

Naruto arrêta sa tasse au bord de ses lèvres. Sasuke affichait de nouveau son visage impassible, il ne savait pas comment prendre cette information. C'est fou comme le cadet soufflait du chaud et du froid en moins d'une minute. Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied dansé.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais continuer de te payer pour réchauffer le lit de mon aîné.

Finalement, Naruto se dit qu'il était temps qu'il agisse naturellement. S'il rentrait dans cette famille, il était temps que son beau-frère le découvre entièrement et s'adapte.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, si tu veux je te réchauffe le tien et tu verras que je mérite mon salaire.

Naruto se dit que c'était un juste retour des choses pour la réflexion faite au restaurant après le passage de Kiba. Sasuke en resta bouche bée de son audace. Sakura également avant d'éclater de rire. Apparemment voir son mari pris de court était très rare et jouissif. Itachi, son amant, se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras et lui souffler qu'il serait prêt à payer très cher pour avoir l'exclusivité. Ce à quoi Naruto répondit que son exclusivité n'avait pas de prix si ce n'est un amour réciproque et sincère.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard bienveillant de Sasuke qui valida doublement cette relation. Le nouveau membre de la famille allait leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et loin de lui en déplaire, Sasuke trouvait que c'était ce qui leur manquait. Maintenant, ils étaient au complet.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur :_**

_Et bien voilà, vous avez voté pour le second chp, le voilà, il me reste plus qu'à écrire un nouveau p52 ^^. Je voulais attendre avant de poster la suite mais entre le SasuNaru dans 4j puis L AMOUR DE MA HAINE qui va débuter, je ne sais pas quand j'allais le faire et puis mes vacances s'approchent et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster comme d'habitude donc je compense un peu en ce moment._

_Merci à Boubie pour le titre. J'ai hésité avec d'autres mais étant donné que c'était un TS, j'ai préféré un titre spontané et qui m'a donné le sourire, mais j'aurais pris les autres pour une fic à long chp sans aucun doute._

**_Petite réponse à Alan:_**_C'est exactement ça, une libération pour Itachi, son frère l'étouffait._

**_Petite réponse à Steva:_**_Du coup je l'ai reçu en deux fois, je pense qu'il n'était pas à jour quand il a validé, ça a mis qqltemps. J'adore aussi les pulsions, quand ça arrive il ne faut jamais les refreiner. Merci pour ta proposition mais j'avoue que je mettais déjà arrêter sur les autres propositions _

**_Petite réponse à aneliouseni : _**_ça aurait pu ne pas être apprécié mais je suis contente que ça ne soit pas le cas._

**_Petite réponse à Juju244, Monce, Myrtille, Mila18 et Enlendil:_**_Il y a juste à demander xD_

**_Petite réponse à Boubie: _**_C'est vrai que ça fait un moment, j'ai plein de publication à lire ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_Et bien voilà tu as ta réponse dans ce chp. Ils sont bien en couple =)_

**_Petite réponse à Guest:_**_Merci bcp de m'avoir fais confiance. Se plonger dans un pairing qu'on aime pas juste pour l'auteure et au final apprécier, tu n'imagines même pas la satisfaction que j'en tire._

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo:_**_Rassures-toi je préfère aussi le Naruto et Sasuke mais j'aime trop Itachi et il méritait ce pairing au moins une fois ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Sakura K :_**_Haha merci ! Contente que tu sois toujours là._

**_Petite réponse à Flo:_**_Désolée pour la rapidité de l'action =s mais à la base c'était un OS donc ça l'explique un peu …_


End file.
